


Fuller House: Chance Reunions

by comixgirl



Series: Burned [3]
Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comixgirl/pseuds/comixgirl
Summary: A Side Story for my Burned Series.  Jackson Fuller was missing for 12 years of his family's life.  Where was he?  What was he doing? Who was he with?
Relationships: Jackson Fuller/Original Character(s)
Series: Burned [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862437
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Fuller House: Chance Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> I decided as I was writing the final chapters of the first story arc that this story needed to be told. It is set during the the twelve years that Jackson Fuller was separated from his family. My Original Character Casting call is located at the bottom so as not to spoil the reveal.
> 
> Link to my photo gallery is here: https://www.pinterest.cl/comixgrl/fanfic-photos/

Home... Jackson really couldn't believe that he had finally returned to his family's home in San Francisco. The house was the same as he remembered it. Same colors, same kitchen, same ancient couch in the living room. As he lay in the bed in the basement of his family's home he couldn't help but think back to his own home, the one that he still owned. The one that he had made for himself and his at the time fiance.

~ March 28, 2031 1900 hrs ~

It was dark out in the Arizona sky as a C-17 Globemaster began its ascent above 20,000 feet. The team of six CIA field agents were all about to make a HALO (High Altitude Low Opening) jump from 25,000 feet in the air down to a marked landing spot in the Arizona desert. The six agents were all dressed in black HALO uniforms with a front mounted oxygen tank attached via an oxygen line to the right side of their helmets. Jackson Fuller was adjusting the straps on his parachute and ensured all of his gear was ready for the jump. His team had never made a jump like this, it was a training exercise taking place on US soil (something that the CIA was allowed to do) but as such they were all fully armed and acting like they were jumping into a live warzone. The voice on the PA system let the group know that they would be decompressing (opening the rear ramp) in twenty seconds. Jackson was the middle man in the second three man team. They were standing behind team one that was ready to make the jump at the 10 second announcement. Final adjustments were made and the rear door to the C-17 slowly opened.

"GO, GO, GO!" The crew chief of the Globemaster yells through the comms.

Team one runs to the edge of the ramp and jump out of the plane. Jackson's team counts to ten and then they run and make their jump. Even with polypropylene knit underclothes and their windproof shells Jackson could still feel part of the cold temperature. Winds like this at their current altitude were known to be as cold as -50 degrees Fahrenheit and he can feel it. Jackson is carrying the latest Microsoft Surface Pro for all his hacking needs. For firepower a Knights Armament SR-25 as his primary battle weapon with Leupold Mark 4 scope and a Beretta PX4SD Storm with a suppressor in his leg holster. Jackson watches the numbers on his altimeter drop rapidly from their initial 25,000 feet to 24,000, and then 23,000 and down. Each of the men look like a human bomb as they speed towards the ground through the night sky. The team might as well be invisible its so dark already. In two minutes the group has fallen 15,000 feet with 12,000 more to go before they pull their chutes. The team watches the numbers fall until the word is given by the team leader and everyone pulls their chutes in unison. The chutes deploy and the team slow their descent and hit the ground on their feet. Like in real life the team assumes a battle formation and have their primary battle weapons drawn. When the clear order is given Team two collects and stow their chutes and then covers Team One while they stow their chutes. When the teams are ready they move out in unison to continue on their exercise.

"A toast, to our first successful HALO jump." The team leader announces holding his beer in the air.

"Here, here." Everyone says in unison.

After the successful training exercise the team had stowed all of their tactical gear at a storage unit operated by the agency for times like these. Jackson team was being station here for training purposed and would be deployed from this area around the world as needed. To celebrate the team had decided to find someplace to eat and drink and as it was 2000 hours (8pm) after they had all washed up and changed into their civilian clothes they opted to head to the nearest bar and grill. As everyone was starving they settled for Outback Steakhouse as it had everything they needed to celebrate, food and beer. Jackson was not a heavy drinker (something he learned in his teens) so he just ordered a Blue Moon and nursed it while his teammates indulged themselves. Carson & Beckett, his wingmen during the jump had already downed three bottles each and did not appear like they would be slowing down any time soon. Tao, Windam and their team leader Stevens were actually taking the time to enjoy what they were ingesting (but had seconds ready to go).

Jackson excused himself to go use the facilities while his crew began to really get rowdy. After taking care of business and washing his hands Jackson exited the men's room. Jackson was lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice a lovely young woman exited the ladies room at the exact moment and the two bumped into on another in the small restroom hallway. Jackson apologized immediately for bumping into the woman when he thought he recognized her.

"Chloe?" Jackson asks looking at the five foot three inch woman before him. He was sure it was her. Of course it had been 10 years since he had last seen her but he would never forget her. Her hair was the same straight shoulder length dark blonde (almost brown) hair. Her blue eyes were just as bright as he remembered and she had only matured into an even more beautiful woman since last he saw her.

"Hi... I'm sorry, do I know you?" Chloe asked. He looked familiar but she couldn't place the face at that moment in time.

"Cancun, Mexico. Spring break 2021." Jackson says. He wants to see if she remembered anything about him at all.

"Cancun." Chloe says and then realization suddenly came crashing back to her. "Oh MY GOD... Jackson... Jackson Fuller?" Chloe said not believing it. She closed the distance and immediately wrapped his body in a tight hug. When she realized what she had done she immediately felt embarrassed until she felt Jackson's arms encircle her waist and he returned her affectionate embrace.

While Chloe had kept in touch with Ramona, Rocki, Coco and Jackson, she kept her communication after the vacation very limited with Jackson. He was her dream guy up until that point in time as he was funny, charming, a perfect gentleman and dashingly handsome. She had crushed on him sooo bad during the time they spent in Cancun. If it weren't for his girlfriend (his very SCARY girlfriend) she might have made a play on him. She had lost contact with her spring break friends during her junior year of college as she had internships and job prospects in the field of accounting to worry about. She knew that Ramona had become a famous race car driver as her cousin Charlie followed her career but that was all she knew about her one time friends.

"What... what are you doing here?" Chloe finally managed to ask after releasing her affectionate hug.

"I'm out with some co-workers. We were about to have dinner." Jackson states.

"No you goof... I mean what are you doing in Phoenix, Arizona. I thought you lived in San Francisco." Chloe asked her friend.

"That's a rather long story. Suffice to say my job just transferred me here from overseas. We just got in a few hours ago and as I said, we're about to have dinner." Jackson informs Chloe.

"I'm here with my family, most of which you know, as well as my mother who you have yet to meet." Chloe says. "Would you care to join us? I'm sure we can make room."

"Let me see if my co-worker mind if I bail out on them." Jackson states.

Chloe follows Jackson to his rowdy co-workers table. Chloe can already see twelve empty beer bottles with another round on the way. "What did you say you did again?" Chloe asks. Most of the guys are considerably more muscular than Jackson although Chloe did notice that Jackson had added considerable muscle tone to himself compared to how she remembered him.

"I'm in IT. They are the installation crew." Jackson explained. That was the cover story the agency created for the group. Most people bought it and Jackson could tell Chloe was as well.

Before Jackson could say anything Carson and Beckett called out. "Jackson!" The other three teammates turned and were all staring at the young man with a very beautiful woman besides him. Jackson then said, "Guys, this is Chloe Donovan. We met ages ago in Cancun while on vacation. Chloe this is the team I work with. The loud ones are Carson and Beckett. The three across from them are Tao, Windham and Stevens."

The group raised their bottles to Chloe and greeted her. "Guys if you don't mind, Chloe has asked me to join her group for dinner so..."

"Dude, what are you still doing standing here?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah man. I would think you were insane choosing to spend time with us over her. Go." Carson tells Jackson. The others give similar comments so Jackson collects his beer bottle, tells the others to enjoy their night and walks away from his rowdy group to the other side of the restaurant where the Donovan family is sitting.

The older Donovan's see Chloe returning to the table but quickly notice that a young man is close behind her. The three adults give Chloe an odd look. Charlie Donovan turns and sees the man a step behind his cousin. "No..." Charlie says looking more closely at Chloe's companion. "Jackson?"

Jackson smiles and holds out his hand to his other acquaintance. Charlie stands up and pulls Jackson into a hug. "I can't believe it... what are you doing here?" Charlie asks Jackson.

"Chloe, Charlie, would you care to introduce your associate." The woman Jackson assumed was Chloe's mother requested.

"Well, Aunt Becca and Uncle Sean might not remember him and Chase and Chad never spent much time with us but during our trip to Cancun ten years ago Charlie and I made friend with his group."

"I'm sure Chase will never forget the girl you were with at the time." Charlie offered.

Chad and Chase then remembered exactly who the younger man was. Their parents also recalled their encounter with Jackson outside their hotel the night before they departed.

Chloe brought Jackson around the table and said, "Mom, this is Jackson Fuller."

"The Jackson Fuller?" Chloe's mom questioned her daughter. Jackson looked at Chloe to see his old friend blush profusely.

"She might have gushed about you when we got home...a lot... for some time." Charlie informed Jackson.

"Well, I don't know about being THE Jackson Fuller but that is my name." Jackson says extending his hand to the older woman.

"Claire Donovan." Chloe's mother says shaking the polite young man's hand.

"If its all right with everyone, I asked Jackson to join us for dinner. He just moved her from... overseas you said?" Chloe asks.

"Yes. I am an IT technician. I just spent a year and a half overseas in various countries setting up servers, working on various network infrastructure and such for my company's affiliates." Jackson said detailing his fictitious life.

"And your associates over there. The ones that look more like a pro-wrestlers than IT techs?" Chloe's uncle asked.

"Yeah, they're the installation crew. The do all the physical labor of the setup process including run lines, conduit, and such."

Jackson and the Donovan's placed their order for food and had a nice meal while he got to know everyone that he wasn't familiar with and they got to know him. Claire Donovan noticed the glances that her daughter was giving Jackson Fuller and for the first time in ages approved of a young man that Chloe was interested in. She had made some very questionable choices over the last few years, those choices never measured up and didn't go anywhere but each time it happened Claire saw the light in Chloe's eyes fade. There was something about this young man however that renewed that light, in ways she had never seen.

"So where are you going to be living?" Chloe asked Jackson.

"My company is putting us up in a hotel for the time being. My associates and I are going to be spending the weekend looking for our living spaces so hopefully I'll find someplace nice within my budget." Jackson tells Chloe and her family.

"If you want... I can drive you around. I know the area very well after all." Chloe offers. Her face is so red she almost looks as red as the label on a bottle of Coca Cola.

"I would appreciate that, particularly since I don't have a car right now." Jackson said. He pulls out his new civilian cellphone and inputs Chloe's phone number into it.

Chloe and Claire offer to drive Jackson back to his hotel so she knows where to come pick him up. Claire drives and watches the two in her rear view mirror. Jackson and Chloe make small talk about some of the things Jackson has done over the last few years. She does notice that Jackson seems to be skirting around certain topics, particularly topics that involve his family and the people they mutually know. After Jackson says good night to the two lovely ladies they watch him head into the hotel that he is residing at Chloe moves into the passenger seat besides her mother.

"Well..." Chloe says to her mother.

"He seems like a very nice young man, much nicer than some of your more recent dates. I can see why you were so smitten by him and why you are once again." Claire says to her daughter.

Chloe starts to sputter but her mother just laughs and says, "Honey even a blind person could see how taken you are with him. Just don't rush into anything. From the sound of things his work likes to send him all over the place at a moments notice. Just because he's here today doesn't mean his job won't transfer him somewhere next week."

"You're right mom. I guess I'll know more after he finds a place to live." Chloe relents.

Jackson Fuller and Chloe Donovan got together at 10am the next morning and spent the entire weekend driving around Phoenix looking for the perfect place for Jackson to live. The couple would occasionally bump into one of Jackson's co-workers while they were out as they were also looking for living quarters. Despite basically competing for living spaces Jackson was not really upset when one of the group would be in the process of signing the lease on an apartment before they could view the space. While some of these spaces were very nice, they didn't have the homey feel that Jackson was looking for.

It wasn't until the pair were about to stop for dinner Sunday night that Jackson saw a house that was for sale that was in the middle of an open house showing. Jackson asked Chloe to stop and the pair climbed out of her red Chevrolet Cruze. They walked into the house which was a single floor home. It had three bedrooms, two full bathrooms both with walk-in showers but the master bathroom also had a separate bathtub. The family room was located in the center of the house with the kitchen and dining room on the far right of the house. It had a covered patio and was topped off with a two car garage built into the house. The realtor showing the house welcome Jackson and Chloe and began giving them his sales pitch.

Jackson listened intently and when the pitch was over Jackson looked around and said, "What are you asking for it?"

"A house like this normally goes for $385 new." The realtor informs Jackson.

"Right. Now, how much are you asking for it?" Jackson says not truly acknowledging the pervious statement.

"Well due to the market being what it is, the owners are asking for $325."

Jackson had watched the realtor carefully when he asked him the price both times. Both times the man's eyes went up and to the right sow Jackson knew he was lying. Gently taking Chloe's hand, he begins to lead her from the family room towards the door.

"Wait..." The realtor calls out again. How much were you looking to spend.

"Give me a number, a real number." Jackson insists. "Otherwise it's dinner time and we are leaving."

"Hold on please. The realtor pulls out their cellphone and dials a number. Chloe is just looking at Jackson and gently pulls him towards her. "How did you know he would go down on the price. This is a very nice house in a nice neighborhood."

"First, there are no pictures anywhere in the entire house. Second, the garage is too pristine, it hasn't been used in ages. And finally the furniture is basically unused, ie: rented. This house doesn't have a live in owner, it's been flipped and no one is living in it and probably has been on the market for some time. Someone is looking for a payday, the question is will they give a number I find acceptable." Jackson says.

"But do you really want to own a house? Wouldn't it be simpler to rent an apartment?" Chloe asks.

"Sure, but after some of the places I've had to live in over the last eighteen months I've come to the realization that I like space. I also like the idea of a return on an investment as opposed to paying to live in someone else's home. My group has been transferred her for the foreseeable future. I may have to travel for short business trips but not any extended ones like I have over the past four years." Jackson tells Chloe.

"So... you're basically settling down." Chloe says hoping that Jackson will answer in the affirmative.

"Indeed."

"Mr Fuller, after discussing it with my client would $285 be an acceptable figure.

"I was hoping for $275." Jackson says. He could tell the realtor was still trying to milk him for as much as he could get out of this deal. Returning to his phone the man pretended that the offer was unacceptable but would converse with the client.

"Very well sir, $275 it is." The realtor relented.

"Excellent. I have my finances in order so I expect to close before the end of the week." Jackson told the Realtor.

"Of course sir." The realtor gladly made the appointment for the closing.

~Six Months Later~

Chloe Donovan was happy. No, strike that, she was blissfully content. The night had started out like any number of Friday night dates before it but tonight had ended in a very special way.

Chloe and Jackson had officially begun dating one another two weeks after their reunion. They already spent all their free time together so they just made a formal commitment to one another by saying they were a couple. After they became a couple Jackson and Chloe quickly went about filling the house with furniture and appliances. What the builders called bedroom #3 which was located in the left front of the house just past the entrance was the room officially designated as Chloe's room. Jackson bought a futon and dresser for the room and the room had its own walk-in closet that she slowly began moving her things into. It was obvious to anyone that visited the touches to Jackson's house that were Chloe's influence which was fine with Jackson as he wanted her to think of the house as theirs despite her having her own place. Chloe's lease on her apartment was coming up rather quickly. He knew she had not renewed it as he was sure that she was hoping he would ask her to stop renting her apartment and to move into his house. She practically lived in the house anyways.

It was a lovely evening, the sun was just starting to set and the couple were on their covered porch enjoying a nice romantic dinner for two. Jackson had soft music playing while the two ate Italian food. Despite being at his house the couple had dressed up, partly because Jackson had not informed her that they would be dinning at home but upon seeing how fancy everything looked Chloe just laughed it off and enjoyed the ambiance. Once they were done eating Jackson excused himself to go put the dishes in the sink. He put the leftover food in the refrigerator and then returned to the porch. He poured Chloe another glass of wine before sitting besides her once more.

"Chloe, how much longer do you have on your lease?" Jackson says playfully playing ignorant.

"I have to let the landlord know what my plans are by the end of next week." Chloe answered. Her cheeks flushed at the thought that Jackson would ask her to move into this his with him. She didn't care if she had to pay rent, the thought of just sharing a space with her boyfriend had her on pins and needles. Swallowing her pride, she then said, "I was thinking, if it was ok with you that I could move my things into the room I currently just have my clothes in. You have more than enough room and a roommate could help you with the overall expenses."

"That's true, but I'm not really looking for a roommate." Jackson tells Chloe.

"Oh... I see." Chloe says felling her heart stop.

"Chloe... I don't want a roommate, I want you." Jackson says holding her hands and staring her in the eyes.

"But you just said..."

Jackson pulls a small box from his right pants pocket. "Chloe Donovan, you have brought so much joy to my life over these past six months. You helped make my life worth living again. I do want you to move in here with me, but not as my roommate, but as my partner or to put it better, my fiance. I love you so much Chloe Donovan, will you please marry me?" Jackson Fuller asks showing her the ring that he had purchased for just this occasion.

"Yes. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." Chloe says with tears in her eyes.

Jackson took the ring out of the box and slid it on to Chloe's ring finger. She didn't know how he knew her ring size but the ring fit perfectly on her finger. Chloe leaned in and kissed Jackson. It started out like any other kiss that they two had shared but with the realization that she was going to be Mrs Jackson Fuller she seemed to put more into the kiss. Chloe broke the kiss and looked out to the Arizona sky as Jackson wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her bare shoulder as she had opted for a purple strapless dress for the evening.

Chloe shut her eyes as Jackson planted another soft kiss on the nape of her neck. At that moment Chloe decided that tonight was going to be the night. Clutching Jackson' left hand in her right hand she pulls Jackson into the house. Jackson shuts the sliding porch door with his free hand and locks it. Chloe pulls him through the family room until they reach the side passage that leads to the Master bedroom.

Turning about and taking both of his hands, Jackson is pulled by his fiance into his room. The lights are off but Chloe knows her way. She continues to pull Jackson along until she is actually in the Master bedroom. Jackson watches her as she moves forward and begins to kiss him. She starts at the left side of his neck before moving to the center and then up. She plants kisses going up until she claims his lips. As she does this she begins unbuttoning Jackson's shirt.

"Chloe, you know I love you..." Jackson says between kisses. "We don't have to rush if you're not 100 percent sure."

"I have dreamed of this moment for so long... I want this, I want you. Please... make love to me." Chloe pleads.

Jackson Fuller reclaims Chloe's mouth and his hands travel her form as the remainder of Jackson's clothes are quickly removed by Chloe who, once this is accomplished, pulls her dress down. Jackson waits for Chloe to unhook and remove her bra before he hooked the elastic of her panties and sensuously pulled them down her legs. It has been ten and a half years since the last time Chloe saw Jackson without his shirt on, he had filled out very nicely since that time. He had washboard abs, the muscles on his arms were considerably larger than she remembered, and she still had pictures of him from that time. This was of course the first time she had ever seen him naked, and the first time he had ever seen her. Jackson's hands rest just bellow Chloe's butt and he lifts Chloe up and she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist as her arms come around his neck. The two kiss slowly as Jackson walks them over to his bed and slowly lowers them down on the bed.

Jackson kisses Chloe's ear and rolls on to his back. Chloe straddles Jackson's waist and rubs herself against Jackson's throbbing member. She can feel herself getting drenched and after she felt that she was ready to experience physical love. Chloe lines Jackson up and slowly lowers herself on to him. Chloe pushes herself down and Jackson's member pierces her maidenhead and she groans in pain. Jackson does not move he watches and places his hands on her hips, helping her as she becomes accustomed his size. When the pain has subsided Chloe begins moving up and down on Jackson's shaft. Jackson's hands move up and cup her breasts while Chloe moans in bliss as she increases her tempo as she rocks her hips forward while her clit is rubbing against Jackson's pelvic bone. Chloe manages this pace for several more minutes before she finally orgasms. Jackson reaches his own climax as Chloe clamped down on his member and milks him for all she's worth. Chloe collapses on Jackson's chest and as soon as she lands on it she begins planting kisses on her fiance.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now." Chloe informs her lover.

"I think I have a pretty good idea Chloe." Jackson say returning her affection.

"I can't believe we are not only together, but that we will be getting married." Chloe says looking at her engagement ring.

"We are together and we will be making a life together. I can't even begin to tell you how happy you make me." Jackson Fuller declares.

Chloe gets very comfortable in Jackson's arms and it is not long before she is sleeping peacefully in the arms of the man she loves.

~ March 31st 2034 ~

Jackson Fuller watched as Charlie Donovan walked into the house to collect the last box of Chloe's personal belongings. The box was already in the hallway and it truly symbolized the end of Jackson's relationship with Chloe.

"So this is it? This is the end?" Charlie asks still in disbelief.

"I guess so." Jackson tells his friend, Chloe's closest cousin.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen Jackson. I know there has to be more to this situation, but she's not talking to anyone." Charlie tells Jackson.

"Thank you Charlie. I understand where Chloe is coming from, there was only two choices and she chose the one she felt was the right one for her." Jackson explained.

"So what are you going to do about the house?" Charlie asks. He knew that Jackson lived her prior to Chloe moving in but did not know if his living here was dependent on Chloe's income.

"I paid for most of the house at the closing and took out a loan that I make the payments on for the rest. I may have to eat a few more Ramen noodles for awhile but I will be ok." Jackson states.

"Jackson, I tried not to be nosy but I have to ask, what brought this on so suddenly? You guys were supposed to be getting married in six months." Charlie asks his friend.

"In the grand scheme of things... my job is the root of our problems. Chloe wanted to know why I was gone so long and unfortunately a confidentiality clause in my contract prevents me from discussing work with anyone but my wife. I told her we had to get married right away if she wanted to know the answer to all of her questions. After what she deemed to be lies and me being so secretive she chose to end things."

"Well... that sucks."

"Indeed." Jackson says. He walks over to the box of Chloe's belongings, picks it up and hands it to Charlie. "You better get a move on. She may get mad at you for conspiring with the enemy."

"You take care Jackson." Charlie Donovan says as he walks out of Jackson Fuller's home.

Jackson walks into the now empty storage room that once housed Chloe's personal belongings. She had moved several key things from her old apartment into their home, now once again just his home. Jackson wondered if this was how his grandfather felt when everyone moved out of the Tanner family home to go start their individual lives. Part of him wanted to call his family, to see how they were doing, and get yelled at by his mother for old times sake. But he knew that the moment he did that they would start searching for him again and it took far too long for them to give up last time, it was better for everyone if he just stayed M.I.A. And worked through his loss by himself. After all, he had done it once before after Rocki, he could do it again.

To Be Continued in Fuller House: Burned

AN2: My Original Character Cast

Charlie Donovan: Josh Wiggins, Chloe Donovan: Mary Mouser, Chad Donovan Joshua Orpin, Chase Donovan: Robbie Amell & Claire Donovan: Courtney Henggeler (New)


End file.
